


Guard Your Thoughts

by badbastion



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bickering, Bottom Armitage Hux, Enemies to Lovers, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kissing, M/M, Mind Reading, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Top Kylo Ren, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbastion/pseuds/badbastion
Summary: It started with a minor argument on the bridge, and ended up in Hux’s quarters.





	Guard Your Thoughts

It started with a minor argument; Kylo Ren had threatened one of Hux's crew, _again_ , and Hux had called him out. It was poor judgment to do this on the bridge of the Finalizer, however, in front of his men.

"My office," Hux snapped, and he did a sharp about-face and marched away.

Kylo Ren's footsteps followed, and within ten paces he'd caught up. They walked side-by-side to Hux's office, and Hux strode inside, closing the door behind Ren.

"We mustn't let the men see us arguing," Hux said, his voice louder than he'd planned.

Kylo Ren raised his hands to his helmet, and with a whoosh he undid the clasps and lifted it away.

"Why?" he asked, one corner of his lips tilting up. "Think it'll be _bad for morale_?" He asked this as if it were a ridiculous notion, and Hux fumed.

But he was caught off guard by Ren's face, as he often was. He was accustomed to the mask, and without it, Ren looked younger, more vulnerable. A bit awkward. Handsome.

Hux cleared his throat. "Yes, in fact. We're co-commanders." Ren's lips were full and wide, and they smiled so easily. Why were they smiling now? "It's necessary that we--"

"Stop," Ren interrupted calmly.

"What? Why?" Hux asked, brow furrowed.

Instead of answering, Ren stepped closer, crowding into Hux's space. The ragged edge of his cowl brushed against Hux's greatcoat.

Hux refused to surrender ground. "What are you doing, Ren?" he barked.

Ren's boot knocked against his, and then Ren's gloved hands were on his face, his mouth coming down to meet Hux's in a bruising, vicious kiss. Hux's hands came up to push Ren away, but at a soft, almost inaudible sound of pleasure from Ren he fisted them in the other man's cloak instead.

It only lasted seconds, but when the leather of Ren's gloves slid away from Hux's warm cheeks and his face pulled away, Ren's lips were even fuller, swollen from the unexpected kiss. His breathing was heavier than usual, though he visibly attempted to control it.

"You should guard your thoughts more closely, General," Ren said.

Hux flushed deeper. "Have you been reading my thoughts?" he asked, scandalized. He rifled through his memories to excoriate himself with moments that he'd let himself think of Kylo Ren as a man, one with skin that could be touched and a body that could be held, instead of this masked brute that lurched through the corridors of his ship, shrouded in ragged black.

"Not on purpose," Ren said. His mouth twitched, and Hux was grudgingly grateful that Ren didn't actually smile. "Sometimes you broadcast so loudly I'm surprised the whole crew can't hear you."

Hux's ears burned.

Ren bent down as if to kiss him again, but Hux stopped him with a hand on his broad chest. For a few seconds they breathed each other's air, their lips slightly parted and an inch apart.

"Oh?" Ren asked.

But then Hux thought of the way Ren had been breathing after he'd kissed him, the soft sound he’d made, and he unclenched a mental fist.

His office had a window, and besides, there were important papers in order on his desk. "Not here."

Kylo Ren inhaled sharply. "Your quarters," he said, his voice sounding ragged.

Hux had to shrug away a big hand that clamped around his bicep as he led Ren out of his office, and he had to keep his pace steady and unhurried. He could feel Ren beside him; it was as if the other man were atomic, radiating heat that ebbed and flowed in time with the pulse in Hux's kiss-sore lips.

The walk to his quarters felt interminable. He shook off Ren’s hand again, didn’t allow himself to rush. Ren’s arm brushed his and he felt his dick swell unexpectedly.

Then they were finally in his rooms, and Ren took his arm once more to spin him so that they were facing each other. Ren’s eyelids were hooded, his pupils blown wide, and his lips were parted. He flicked his tongue over them as Hux stared.

Then, "Take it off," Ren said, tugging at Hux’s greatcoat.

Hux turned away to hide his reddening face, cursing his fair skin for broadcasting his arousal. He shrugged off his coat and folded it neatly, placed it on the bed. Then he placed his belt beside it, and he worked on the buttons of his tunic. He could hear Ren moving behind him, the swish and purr of fabric rubbing together as Ren undressed. With his back to Ren, he could only imagine what his body looked like as he revealed it. 

Hux refused to turn and face Ren, to indulge his curiosity. He'd see him soon enough. Or feel him... would his hands run over a hard body criss-crossed by scars from his battles? Or would Ren have kept himself smooth as a child, healed from his battles by Snoke, or by other means, as vain about his body as he was about his hair? That his body would be hard, though, Hux had no doubt. He'd seen Ren train, clothed, of course, seen the lengths to which he pushed himself.

Thinking of running his hands, his mouth, his tongue over rocky abs made Hux's dick twitch, swelling in his pants. He peeled away his tunic and folded it, placed it on the bed atop his coat.

He heard a footfall behind him, and then, "Faster," Ren growled, his warm breath curling in the sensitive shell of Hux's ear. Hux suppressed a shudder. Of sensation, of long-repressed desire, of revulsion with himself for allowing this break in character. Fraternizing. Really. He felt another warm breath stir the fine hairs at the nape of his neck, longer, slower, and desire won out, sending heat curling in his lower belly and fattening his cock.

"Patience," Hux admonished, needing to regain some control over himself, over the situation. _Patience,_ he repeated in his head. You'll have him. And then, _Finally,_ he thought, catching the word before it was fully articulated and quashing it ruthlessly. His hands went to the button of his trousers and he slipped it free of its slit, then had to catch his breath when he felt Ren's hands settle on his hips. Even through the fabric they were hot, and so big.

"I'm not a patient man," Ren said, his voice deep and rough. "And neither are you." His big hands squeezed Hux's hips, strength barely tempered by restraint, and Hux felt his eyelids flutter closed as his face heated even further. Hux reached for his zipper, but Ren batted his hands away, catching the tongue of the zipper in his fingers and sliding it down. His fingertips grazed Hux's dick, and Hux bit his tongue.

"You're ready for this, aren't you?" Ren asked, and Hux went stiff at the taunting note in his voice. Ren reached into Hux’s open fly and traced the length of Hux’s erection through his underwear. "Ready for me. You want me," Ren continued.

"I'd think that was obvious," Hux said through clenched teeth. His cock was still as stiff as the rest of him. "I don't know why I'm wasting my time on you if you can't pick up on something as clear as that."

Then Ren was crowding into his space, his dick a hard, hot weight against the cleft of Hux's ass. It was a concession, one that said that Ren wanted Hux, too, and Hux allowed himself to relax. Ren pushed Hux’s underwear down with his trousers and they pooled around the tops of his high boots. Ren’s body was a large, warm shadow across Hux’s back, and his big hands came up to the hem of Hux’s undershirt. He quickly peeled it over Hux’s head, mussing his neatly-ordered hair.

“Oh, it’s very clear,” Ren said, gripping Hux’s hips again and grinding against his bare ass. Hux’s mouth fell open and his dick bobbed in the air as he felt precum smear along his crack. “You want me,” Ren said.

_And you want me, too,_ Hux thought, smug and secretly relieved. “It seems as if the feeling is mutual,” he said.

Ren grunted in reply and thrust again, the hot slide of him eased by his slick. “Take off your boots,” he growled, his hands sliding up Hux’s hips to flatten over his belly.

Hux shook himself free and hobbled forward a pace, as well as he could with his pants around his knees. It pained him that he wanted the warmth of Ren’s body back, and he took that feeling, squashed it into a little ball, and buried it. He wasn’t going to go getting clingy just because it had been awhile.

He took pains to appear dignified as he tugged off his boots. He felt Ren’s hands clutch at his body again, squeezing his flanks, sliding up his back as he stepped out of his pants and underwear. 

Then he took a deep breath, and turned around.

Ren’s body was as broad and hard as he’d imagined it, and Hux felt momentarily small and worse than naked without his thick-soled boots and the layers and wide shoulders of his uniform. Because Kylo Ren was just as large as ever. Imposing, and Hux refused to be intimidated by the heavy, wide shoulders, or the handful of scars that marred his pale skin. Or the proud jut of his hard cock. 

His cock. It was dark pink, suffused with blood, and full and long and so thick, and Hux felt saliva flood his mouth. He looked up at Ren’s face, only to see the man studying his body just as closely.

“Freckles,” Ren said, brushing a hand over the cap of Hux’s shoulder, fingers tracing a pattern before they fell away. Then Ren cleared his throat, and in a firmer voice, said, “Get on the bed.”

Needing to regain some control over the situation, Hux just looked at him for another moment, taking in the flush on Ren’s cheeks and chest, and the way his chest moved with his deep breaths. The scars were not as bad as he’d imagined, and he found that he wasn’t surprised that Ren had kept them. Kylo Ren naked was imposing, but somehow less arrogant and vain without his armor and layers.

There. He’d made Ren wait. He turned and lowered himself to the bed so that he was leaning back on his elbows, his legs slightly spread.

_want you_

Years of self-discipline kept Hux’s eyes from going wide; had he really just heard Kylo Ren’s thoughts? It seemed impossible, but Hux was admittedly ignorant of the ways of the Force. And Ren’s eyes were burning as they raked over Hux’s body.

And then Ren was on him. Their mouths and bodies crashed together, instantly, gloriously hot. Ren’s tongue slipped into his mouth, sliding against his own tongue, and Hux sucked on it, emboldened by his obvious effect on Ren.

Ren gripped Hux’s thigh, wrapping Hux’s leg around his waist and rolled his hips, digging the wet head of his cock into Hux’s stomach, and they both groaned. Ren propped himself up on one arm enough to reach between their bodies, to take Hux’s dick into his hand. Hux exhaled hard into Ren’s mouth when Ren stroked him. Then their lips sealed together again, and Hux could feel Ren’s breath coming fast through his nose.

_want you_

came again into Hux’s mind, more frantic now, and this time, he was sure it was Ren.

Hux showed mercy. “There’s lube in my nightstand,” he said.

As Ren twisted to reach for the lube, Hux studied the movement of muscle under skin, the way his faint scars shone in the lamplight. It made him itch to reach out and touch, to feel their texture under his fingertips. Then Ren was back with the bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. “How long has it been, Hux?”

Hux took a deep breath and a cool, slick finger slipped inside him. It wriggled, making Hux gasp, and then slid out, bringing another with it this time. Ren fucked him with two long, thick fingers, slow and easy, making bright spots of heat flare deep in Hux’s body, over and over and over.

“Hurry it up,” Hux said, shifting, trying to get Ren’s fingers deeper inside himself.

“Patience,” Ren said with a little smile, an echo of Hux’s earlier admonition. “I wouldn’t want to hurt the General, now would I?”

“That thing’s already going to leave me walking funny, so just get it over with,” Hux said, then he dropped his head back onto the blanket when Kylo’s fingers stroked deep inside him.

Then Ren’s mouth descended upon him, wrapping his cock in wet warmth and suction, and Hux bit off a moan. Ren’s fingers curled just as he pulled up with a satisfied hum. Hux reached down to anchor himself with a hand in Ren’s hair.

It was silky, soft and thick, and it tickled between Hux’s fingers as he gripped it tighter. Everything was a blur of fingers and mouth and hair and skin, and Hux had his eyes squeezed closed and his mouth hanging open when Ren withdrew his fingers. Hux made an inquiring noise, and he realized he already felt fucked out, wrung out and ruined, just from this bit of foreplay. It really had been too long.

“Are you ready for this?” Ren asked, climbing up on the mattress between Hux’s legs with his cock in hand. It was even darker pink now, wetness shining at the tip.

Hux gathered his wits about him enough to roll his eyes. “Yes. Now do it,” he said, feigning exasperation.

Ren smirked as if he saw through Hux’s facade, and Hux realized with a squirming discomfort that he really might. Was he broadcasting right now? He resolved to guard his thoughts more closely. If only he could figure out how, exactly.

But then he couldn’t think about that, because Ren’s wide, blunt cockhead was nudging at his asshole, slick with lube and feeling bigger than it looked.

Ren was unnecessarily gentle when he pushed in, inch by careful inch, rocking their bodies together until his hips ground against Hux’s ass.

“Oh,” Hux sighed when Ren stilled, letting him get used to the delicious feeling of fullness. Hux could feel the restraint trembling through Ren’s body as it was poised above him, corded arms shaking, thighs flexing minutely against the backs of Hux’s own. The intensity of the penetration had made Hux go soft. Ren took him in his hand, and within a few strokes, Hux was gasping and flushed, fully hard.

“Good?” Ren asked, and Hux swallowed and nodded. “Ready for me to fuck you?” he asked, and the rough, ragged sound of his voice made Hux bite his lip to keep from moaning.

“Yes,” he said. “Do it.”

Then Ren’s mouth was on his again, licking at his tongue as he moved. Shallow thrusts turned into deep, full-body lunges, pushing Ren’s big dick all the way in, deep and hard.

_this this this want this_

Hux nodded, threading his fingers together at the nape of Ren’s neck and just held on, let himself be jostled and shaken as Ren jackhammered into him.

“I’m gonna make you come so hard,” Ren grunted through clenched teeth.

“Is that right?” Hux said, his delivery ruined by the way he bounced against the mattress, breathless.  
.  
Ren grinned. “I’m gonna make you come all over yourself,” he said, and he ground his hips in hard and deep in a circling, coring thrust, and Hux almost did.

“Fuck,” he gasped, toes curling.

_want you want you want you need you don’t ever want to stop please_

blasted into Hux’s head, and the force of the sending made his eyes fly open. He spread his hand across Ren’s shoulder, fingertips spanning a constellation of beauty marks, and leaned up to kiss Ren. It was sloppy and imprecise, open mouths sliding together, tongues licking, breath coming out ragged and harsh.

 _You have me,_ Hux thought, not caring if Ren heard. He moaned and wrapped his arms around Ren’s neck, kissing him like it was the last thing he’d ever do, moving with him, heels pressing into the small of Ren’s back trying to get him closer, closer.

“Come on, Hux,” Ren rasped against his lips. “Come for me. I wanna see it.”

There wasn’t room between their bodies for Ren to get a hand in, but he didn’t need to; the friction of his hard stomach against Hux’s dick on top of the pleading note in Ren’s voice was enough to send him over the edge.

“Fuck!” he cried out, throwing his head back as he felt it overtake him, huge and all-encompassing and complete. He came on his stomach, speared on Ren’s massive cock, not caring how loud he was when he moaned and whimpered and shook through his orgasm. Through his wet eyelashes he could see Ren’s face. It looked stunned and overwhelmed, just like Hux felt. “Ren,” Hux whispered. He tightened his fingers in Ren’s thick hair as another shock of pleasure coursed through him, making him gasp.

“Hux, shit,” Ren panted. He hiked one of Hux’s legs higher up his side and leaned in, hammering into his exhausted, ecstasy-loosened body.

_so good so good gonna come not yet_

“Come in me,” Hux whispered against Ren’s ear, and the sound that was wrenched out of Ren was raw and hoarse and something that Hux committed instantly to memory. Then Ren was coming, his dick bucking inside of Hux, flooding his insides.

Hux gasped as Ren’s teeth came down on the curve of his shoulder, digging in as he pumped himself dry inside Hux’s body, shivering and shaking and grunting. Hux groaned at the overstimulation, but he would have been happy to feel Ren come inside him for _hours_.

When he finally pulled his teeth away from Hux’s shoulder, he surprised Hux by kissing him soft and tired and slow. The moment stretched out long, and Hux’s hands slipped into Ren’s hair, Ren’s hand cupped Hux’s cheek.

_don’t wanna stop_

Hux barely heard it this time, but it made him kiss Ren more deeply. He groaned at the slow, wet tug of Ren pulling out.

 _You don’t have to,_ he thought, trying his best to hide that one. Ren had made himself vulnerable tonight, probably more vulnerable than he realized, but Hux wasn’t quite ready to do the same. He’d be happy to keep Ren in his bed, to clean off and lie around and bicker until they were ready to go again. To listen in on the private thoughts that Ren broadcast, that made Hux feel more than wanted. Desired, cherished.

As Ren collapsed on top of him, Hux wondered if Ren had somehow used the Force to make their coupling more intense. Because it certainly had been; Hux couldn’t recall an experience quite like this one. Maybe it was the way Ren treated him: with disrespect and reckless desire, instead of the cold respect that everyone else showed him. 

Hux’s thoughts were interrupted by Ren pushing up off of him. Their bodies made a sticky noise as they peeled apart. “Gonna clean up,” he said, arms and torso flexing as he rose. “Need anything?”

A beat, and then “Some water,” Hux said, swallowing in a dry throat. He resisted the urge to reach out and touch Ren one more time, then gave in. He ran his fingers along a pale pink scar that crossed Ren’s ribs, watching the way Ren held his breath as he touched him. “Towels are in the cabinet beside the sink.”

_stay i want to stay_

Ren stared at him for a few seconds, his awkward, handsome face thoughtful. Then he turned and walked to the bathroom. Hux craned his neck to watch him go.

Then he collapsed onto his back and stretched, feeling the delicious soreness already sinking into his muscles, and his ass. He really would be walking funny, he thought.

Ren returned mid-stretch with a glass of tap water and a thick towel. “Here,” he said, “I already cleaned up.”

Hux took both, downed the water in what felt like one swallow, and then commenced the awkward task of wiping come from between his legs. In a surprisingly gentlemanly act, Ren turned his back, padding over to look out the viewport. Once Hux was as clean as he would reasonably get, he cleared his throat.

Ren turned around. His face was unreadable, but it wasn’t one of the expressions Hux was used to. Not anger, or derision, or taunting sarcasm, or superiority. It was nearly blank, except for his eyes, which seemed troubled.

“What?” Hux asked, not sure if he should rise from the bed or remain in place.

“I lied,” Ren blurted.

“What?” Hux said again, unconsciously reaching for his clothes.

“When I said you broadcast your thoughts. You don’t. You have the tightest-shut mind I’ve ever encountered. I just thought you should know that.”

Hux relaxed at that. He considered, and then decided to show his hand. “You know… you _do_ broadcast. Sometimes. Say, in the middle of an intense experience.”

Ren’s eyes widened.

“Maybe, Kylo Ren, you need to guard your own thoughts,” Hux said, feeling smug at the way Ren’s face reddened, and then guilty for feeling smug. It was an uncomfortable and novel combination of emotions.

“I-- I--” Ren started, his hands coming down to cover his crotch. Hux wanted to get up and go to him.

So he did.

“It’s all right,” he said when he reached Ren, raising a hand to touch his face, to trace a line between two dark marks. Kylo Ren had skin that could be touched and a body that could be held. “I like it.”

Concentrating, he opened his mind and thought, as hard as he could, _And you can stay._

Kylo Ren’s lips were wide and full and made for smiling, and Hux kissed them when they smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fic in this fandom, so any kind of feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Come [visit me on tumblr](thebadbastion.tumblr.com)!


End file.
